


Music of the Night

by CrimsonLoveSong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1800's, Alternate Universe, Dark Marco Bott, Dark!Marco, Gen, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Multi, Music, Phantom of the Opera AU, jeanmarco, poto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLoveSong/pseuds/CrimsonLoveSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has lived at the Opera Maria ever since his parents died when he was young. When he became a teenager, the mysterious Angel Of Music has been helping him improve his singing technique. However, is this "Angel of Music" a friend of the fiendish phantom wrecking havoc throughout the Opera house? </p><p>Who is this self-proclaimed "Opera Ghost" and what is his fascination with Jean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the Phantom of the Opera AU I promised on tumblr,  
> if you haven't figured it out yet, Marco is the Phantom :3
> 
> I am going to try and make this adhere to the script as much as possible, with some edits of course to keep everyone in character in accordance to SNK so it may not be 100% like the play, but bear with me
> 
> All the songs that I include (most of them, hopefully) WILL be in the text from here on out, and I can provide links to each song in the notes at the end of the chapter, excluding this one since it's full version will appear in the next chapter.

Paris, France 1845

“This way gentlemen, this way.” A young woman guided them through the halls of the Opera Maria. Erwin still couldn’t believe his fortune, the new owner of such a renowned opera house, and the young man beside him, Armin Arlert, the Viscount de Chagny was to be his patron . “As you see here, rehearsals for our latest production are well underway.” She smiled, leading him up to the stage.

“No, no, no! You pathetic brats! How many times must we go over this? Tenors, are you even trying?! And altos! You have ONE note, agree on it! And you, backstage—clean this up, there is no reason for that much filth” the conductor ordered, despite the fact the actors and stagehands obeyed his every beck and call without question, his short stature made it quite comical.

“Monsieur Ackerman, everyone,” The young woman cleared her throat.   
  
"Petra I do not have time for interruptions! I am rehearsing!"  
  
“May I introduce the new owner of the Opera Maria, Mister Erwin Smith.” The performers all applauded. "And, we are proud to introduce as well, the Opera Maria's newest patron, Monsieur Arlert, the Viscount de Chagny!" which resulted in more excited chatter amongst the actors as they looked at the young pair of blondes.  
  
"My parents and I are proud to support all of the arts." Armin called out to them in hopes of aiding the conductor in reclaiming the attention. "Especially the world renowned Opera Maria."

“Wonder how long _this_ manager will last…” one of the stagehands sneered, paying no mind to the young Viscount speech. Erwin turned toward the petite redhead and tilted his head.

“What does he mean by that?”

“Nothing, sir. Really, nothing at all.” She offered him a meek smile.

“Now if you’re done blathering, can we please get back to rehearsal? These brats need all the help they can get if we expect to open this thing next week. And where is Connie with that big-ass staircase. We need the damn staircase for the beginning of the third act.” He raised his baton once more, tapping it on the music stand. “Now, from the top, let’s show the new owner what he paid for!” Without question, the performers took their places, the opening number went flawlessly and bridged into a ballet number. Erwin took a step back and sat down in one of the seats in the front row, occasionally turning to Petra to ask a question.

“Who is the oriental girl? She is excellent!” he pointed to one of the dancers.

“Mikasa Ackerman, one of our most renowned ballerinas.”

“What about that fellow?” he pointed to the fellow with two –toned hair supporting Mikasa in an intricate looking lift.

“Ah, yes, Jean Kirschtien, son of Benoit and Inge Kirschtien, a famous cellist and ballerina, respectively. He’s lived here ever since they died when he was young. The number continued, and the male lead, a tall, nervous fellow. "May I introduce to you Monsieur Bertholt Fubar, our leading tenor for five seasons." she added, pointing him out. "One of our stars here at the Opera Maria, playing opposite to the famous Annie Leonheardt." the soprano lead stepped forward at the mention of her name, but made no reaction otherwise. "The pleasure is mine." Erwin bowed lightly before them. "I believe Monsieur Hoover is featured in a most splendid aria in act three, if you would enjoy, perhaps a private rendition." Petra mentioned, smiling at Levi, who only sighed in reply. "If my manager commands..." he said flatly, raising his baton to get ready for the cue.

"Mistro." Bertholt said timidly, clearing his throat and giving Levi a nod to show that he was ready, the shorter man responded by cueing the accompanist in a few measures earlier to set the tempo, nodding at the singer when he was to come in. " _“Think of me, think of me fondly When we've said goodbye.....Remember me, every so often promise me you'll--_ -" _CRASH!_ one of the set pieces had tipped over, the noise of the impact resonating through the laurge auditorium.

“He’s here! The Phantom! He’s here!” Another one of the dancers called out, visibly shaken.

“Don’t be ridiculous Sasha.” Mikasa said bluntly, trying not to roll her eyes. “Connie most likely did something stupid in the fly’s again.”

“I was doing what?” Connie peered around the corner; hammer in hand, in the midst of fixing a platform. “I wasn’t up there Mikasa.”

 _“AHEM_!” the commotion fell silent at the sound of the voice.

“Hanji Zoe, Ballet mistress.” Petra explained.

“You’re late.” Levi muttered.

Hanji ignored his scowl while she strode forward, adjusting her glasses before giving the new owner a wide grin before clearing her throat, refocusing on her previous task. “I bring a message, from the Opera ghost!” she said, holding up a letter, perhaps with a bit too much enthusiasm for Erwin’s comfort, “He simply wishes to welcome our new owner to the Opera Maria, and to demand that you continue to keep box five empty for him, and to remind you that his salary is due.”

“Salary?” Erwin nearly scoffed. What would this so-called ghost need with a salary?

“Monsieur Zacharius paid him nearly fifty francs a month.

“Fifty francs a month? To a so called ghost? Ridiculous.” Erwin scoffed, he waved his hand at Hanji to discourage any rebuttal she could possibly have on the matter . “From where we left off on the aria, if you will sir.”

Bertholdt nodded nervously, but began singing nonetheless. " W _hen you'll find that once again you long To take your heart back and be free,_ " He was undoubtedly talented, but was a bit flat, perhaps from the nerves. _"If you'll ever find a moment, Spare a thought for--"_ As if on cue, the curtains suddenly fell, nearly falling on him and a few of the dancers had they not gotten out of the way in time.

“For God’s sakes Connie! What the hell are you doing back there?” Levi snarled toward where he’d last seen Connie, only for his head to peer out from the other side.  
  
“ _Please monsieur don't look at me! As God's my witness I wasn't at my post. Monsieur, there's no one there, if there is then it must be the ghost!"_   he held up his hands and gave a small shrug, he didn't even wait for Levi to dismiss him or make some sort of snide comment, he merely turned on his heel and went to resume what he was doing. 

“We don’t have time for this. From the aria _again_.”

“N-no.” Bertholdt spoke up. “I-I don’t want to be in this production anymore.”

“Come now, it was merely an accident. No need to be so shaken up about it, these things do happen sometimes.” Erwin held up a hand, trying to calm the young man.

“These things do happen? You have been here five minutes, what do you know?!” Annie spoke up. Her pale eyes fixed into a harsh glare as her brows knitted tightly, sending chills down Erwin’s spine. “Yes, these things _do_ happen. _All the time!_ And unless you _stop_ these things from happening, _this_ thing does not happen! Bertholdt, come on, we’re leaving.” she nearly snarled, snatching Berholdt by the wrist and practically dragging him away.

“But the production! It is in a week! The show is already sold out!” Petra pleaded after them, but to no avail. "With no leads how can we open? We'll have to cancel and refund all that money..."

“Perhaps they can be replaced. Hearing the same songs repeatedly on a daily basis, the cast probably knows it frontwards and back, the problem is which one of these brats is good enough.” Levi mumbled.

“How about Kirschtien! He’s been taking lessons!” Hanji piped up, Jean tried to shrink away, praying he could fade into the backdrop.

“No, no really I—.”

“From the aria, Mister Kirschtien.” Levi tapped his baton on the music stand to mark the tempo. He swallowed hard, but complied, though a natural baritone, he sang the tenor part with ease. " _T-think of me...think of me fondly....when we say....goodbye."_ Softly at first, unsure of himself. Sure, he seemed cocky while dancing, but that came naturally, Mikasa did most of the work there, being the female dancer, it was mostly about her. All he had to do was keep the tempo in mind, know when to assamble and pas de bouree, and to be sure not to drop Mikasa during a lift, and especially not if they were in the midst of a pas de deux.

“You’ve got to be joking…” Erwin mumbled, before Petra elbowed him quite violently in the ribs, smiling warmly up at Jean.

Jean closed his eyes, the stage and his peers disappeared, he was in his room again, his sanctuary. The knots in his stomach loosened, his chest felt less tight, the notes came effortlessly. He crescendoed and decrescendoed with ease, the piece was his and his alone suddenly. When he opened his eyes at the end, everyone was staring wide-eyed at him in shock, before falling into a thunderous roar of applause.

“Jean…that was marvelous! I never knew you could sing like that!” Petra beamed standing and applauding still. “Who is this great tutor?”

“Yes, who is this tutor?” Levi asked, perhaps to contemplate bringing them in, seeing as the sorry brats did not seem to listen to him no matter how much he emphasized the importance of dynamics and proper breathing technique. 

“I…I don’t know sir.” Jean said. Levi cocked an eyebrow, but did not have a chance to reply.

“Well. We’ve found our lead! That’s for sure.” Erwin grinned at him. “Why don’t we wrap up rehearsal here, while Levi so kindly auditions some of these lovely young ladies to see if we have anyone to replace Miss Leonhardt. Levi glared in Erwin’s direction for a moment before sighing, although his stoic composure remained.

“You heard him. Go. Sopranos, we have work to do…”


End file.
